


Day 1: Space Flights and Other Unintended Events

by StarscreamSimp



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, MegaStar Week 2021, Space Flight, seekers are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp
Summary: When their ship breaks down, Megatron takes great pride in knowing his frame is much better at maintaining warmth that Starscream's.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Day 1: Space Flights and Other Unintended Events

It was a deviation from the original plan, to say the least.

Starscream had resigned to sitting in the co-pilot seat, sulking. His legs were tucked up to his chest plates, knee armor just barely scraping his cockpit. He held his legs tightly, with his wings drooping low, scowl on his half-hidden face.

Megatron sat back in the pilot’s chair, shoulders back and more relaxed given their current situation. His bulk was sprawled out, helming resting on his servo.

Here they were, two of the universes’ most colossal idiots, drifting aimlessly in space.

* * *

Megatron grinned when they thought about the previous cycle.

“You couldn’t fly an energon cube out of the _Nemesis!_ ” Starscream complained when ordered to the secondary seat. Megatron had superiority, anyway. He was surprised Starscream even tried to argue, though, perhaps he wasn’t all that surprised.

Still, the trip to Planet ZK43 was uneventful. They passed a mild asteroid belt, and Megatron was able to glide them through without issue.

Though negotiations did not go as planned, (as it had ended up with Starscream _decapitating_ the homeworld’s leader), Megatron was not too displeased with the outcome. Planet ZK43 was now under their control, and they could harvest the planet’s limited resources. It wasn’t an extensively big planet, but it was suitable nonetheless for Shockwave’s scientific endeavors.

On the return trip, however, Megatron was not as lucky with avoiding the asteroid belt. Starscream had warned him and _though he’d never admit him to him_ , Megatron figured out his Second was _right_ about his own flying capabilities. And through a new bout of pettiness he never expected, he completely left the co-pilots seat. Something about “Go ahead you scrapheap, see if you can get us out of this”, that made Megatron fume with a desire to get their small voyager ship through.

Needless to say, it hadn’t made it out in good standing.

* * *

As they currently drifted, the ship had taken extensive damage. The main fuel lines were severed, and the tanks that were knocked off later exploded behind them, leaving salvaging completely out of the question. The ship lost all power function, including heating. Luckily, Megatron was able to alert Soundwave to their predicament. Though he’d make haste to rescue his leader (and his Second, unfortunately), it would still be a while.

* * *

“This is all your fault.”

Megatron only smirked. He took far more pleasure in seeing his subordinate sulk than any normal mech; in fact, that’s probably what kept his mood up despite their predicament.

“Now, I’m stuck here with”- he gestured with a gross expression “You!”

He groaned again.

“Now it’s getting cold! And I can’t even fly back because _someone_ decided it was a _wonderful_ idea to fly us two million solar cycles away just for a _pitiful_ -“

“Starscream, if you don’t shut up soon, you’re going to be wasting your energy that is meant to keep you warm.” Megatron warned, knowing all too-well that a seeker’s frame was not meant to keep warmth. Something that particularly bothered Starscream the most- cold. Ice. Snow. Winter was something he avidly avoided.

Starscream bit his lip but was aware of Megatron’s valid warning. That didn’t stop him.

“I wouldn’t have to worry about that.” He hissed. “If you actually let someone with half a processor fly.”

Megatron relaxed his position again, staring out at the blatant nothingness in front of them. He turned his chair to face the hateful seeker.

“Well, if we come across an additional planet, I’m sure you could fly out and scavenge some supplies.”

“And you leave me for dead alone on an alien planet? Absolutely not!” He cringed. “Besides. This junk is not even salvageable-“

Starscream stood up to change his moping from one position to another, raising his wings high with indignance, before the colder air began having noticeable effects on his frame. His wings lowered closer to him frame to conserve warmth.

“Cold?” Megatron mused.

“Not at all.”

Starscream wandered around to the back engine room of the ship. The ship was small- only one main area with easy access to the engine. Or, at least, what was left of it. An asteroid tore right through the middle, break the engine and leaving behind a wreckage and an open gap. Starscream stared blankly but quickly shut the access panel to keep any remaining warmth left on the ship.

“Soundwave better hurry up before he rescues his dead decrepit leader.”

Megatron stood up as Starscream re-entered the mutual space. “The only one dying would be you from the cold.” He crossed his arms with a mild expression. Yes, he had expected to be docked on the _Nemesis_ already but changes happened and he was _very_ enthusiastic about this one. He enjoyed the way Starscream huffed and puffed, how his frame betrayed him to the oncoming cold. Megatron’s frame was much better at adapting to colder temperatures.

Starscream avoided his leader’s ugly visage and chose to stare out the empty window.

The seeker was still full of rage and contempt. After all, why would _Megatron_ of all people chastise _him_ for assassinating a head of state? _Especially_ when that head of state also had a plan to assassinate Megatron?

Starscream should’ve just let him do it.

He glared down at his claws, stained with green. The inhabitants of ZK43 weren’t quite organic but they were fully sentient. And their blood was a bright, disgusting green. It clashed quite badly with Starscream’s Royal Red armor.

“Eugh.” He complained, pulling a rag from his own subspace to beginning cleaning away specks of dried blood.

Megatron opted to soothe his irritation, still noting his closely drawn wings. “You were certainly quick with your claws.” He added. Starscream only served him a side-optic, wary, but continued his cleaning.

“Really? You didn’t seem too enthusiastic.” He rebutted.

Megatron leaned back against the darkened walls, an echo banging off the rattled ship as his own armor collided with the thinner metal. “Perhaps I wanted to end him myself.”

Starscream sneered, his fangs rearing. “Excuse me for wanting to _save_ your dumbaft.”

“I could’ve handled him.” He jutted forth with an argue. Starscream finally put down his cloth. “Besides,” Megatron continued. “Saving me? Very uncharacteristic of you.”

Starscream scoffed. “Don’t think too much into it. You’re better alive than dead to me right now at getting home.” Did he just say home? Fraggit.

He waltzed over, his arms locked tightly around his midsection to conserve the dwindling warmth. “Besides. A _thank you_ is in order.” Starscream paused. “Oh, and a _you’re right, Starscream!”_ He imitated his leader’s voice (quite nasally), in regards to flight.

Megatron raised an optic. “Hmph. Thank you for assassinating the only chance we had at peaceful negotiation.” Starscream stopped and stared, his optics narrow. A sarcastic thanks was still a gesture of gratitude.

“And?” He poised.

Megatron sighed. “And thank you for ensuring your own ineptitude and pettiness got us into that situation when I could’ve used your assistance.”

Starscream held his helm high. “You’re not f-forgiven.”

His cheek plating warmed as he couldn’t help the shiver affect his vocal processing.

“Cold yet?” Megatron inquired, that stupid smirk still on his face.

“Nope.” Starscream defied, standing tall if only for a moment. He could see steam emitting from various parts into the coldness of the ship.

Megatron shrugged off, and Starscream noticed an ever-so lingering trail of warmth from the frame, falling in his footsteps as Megatron slunk back into the captain’s chair.

Starscream followed in stride and slid into his own designated chair, huddling his frame together as their stared out the window.

Megatron occasionally tossed him glances, but Starscream remained defiant. His claws were shiny, void of the contaminants of earlier events. It saddened Megatron- he quite liked Starscream dirtied with enemy blood. It suited him.

Megatron was now growing concerned with the length of time passing. Surely Soundwave was able to find them? Neither of their communication lines were working.

Starscream sunk further back into the seat as time progressed, his intake quickening as cold air entered his systems. He remained quiet still, as did Megatron. Neither were progressive at small talk. Though, Megatron found himself enjoying the idle company.

Starscream.. he was indifferent. Perhaps because his only thought revolved around setting Megatron on fire for warmth. He was too cold to think otherwise. His processor full of icy contempt.

“You’re going to freeze.” Megatron commented. Starscream shot him a dirty look.

“And what do you suggest? I fly out on no fuel and start a fire in the middle of nothing?”

Megatron simply shrugged and gestured to himself. “Come here.” He said.

“No.”

“Starscream-“

“No!”

“Come here that is an order.” The tyrant grew increasingly more irritable as the minutes passed/

Starscream glared further. “No. When have I ever listened to your orders?”

“Well,” Megatron began, thinking of a _couple_ times where Starscream had- in fact- proven loyal . Starscream quickly shot out of his seat to shut him up, towering over the hunk of useless metal when-

“Don’t even-“

Starscream yelped as Megatron quickly swooped him into his lap with a heavy servo around the waist.

The seeker flailed in surprise, kicking and hissing out in surprise as Megatron held the smaller frame flush to his own, without so much as an extra effort. Starscream fought against him, both arms pressing back against the- very warm- chassis, but to no avail.

Even he knew that he was no match for Megatron in brute strength. As he tempted to resign his fight, Megatron eased him by opening chassis vents, warm air soaking into Starscream’s shoulders, aiding his decision.

He couldn’t help but shiver.

“Warmth.” Megatron said again, pushing his second closer into him, keeping more control over the fluttering wings, which soon flattened.

Starscream growled and muttered some empty insults, but nonetheless swept his legs up into a more comfortable position for himself, lifting his knees to straddle the larger mech on either side, soaking up any and all heat for his own frame.

Megatron lightly patted his back, digits lightly teasing the creases between his wings, causing the jet’s wingtips to flutter. A simple victory he would take.

Starscream felt his face smoosh up against the Decepticon insignia. His optics stared at the empty bulkhead as he rested the top of his helm. His displaced digits found warmth among side armor creases. Perhaps like this, Soundwave could take a little bit longer.

Megatron leaned back, the seeker swaying with him as he idly petted the smaller frame.

“Thank you for your.. ‘assassination’.” He phrased briskly, sometimes a little too awkward with apologies.

Starscream simply nodded. He would have argued but he found himself to enamored in soaking up the heat.

Maybe their plans had gone off-course, but this wasn’t awful, either.


End file.
